Helga Pataki Agente Estrella de Unidad de Victimas Especiales
by princesakraehe
Summary: Después de un duro golpe en su adolescencia, Helga entra como detective de la UVE de Hillwood y trata de arrestar a un desquiciado asesino y violador que ronda por las calles de la ciudad mientras intenta continuar con sus avances con Arnold quien a aceptado que se enamoro de ella profundamente pero que no puede seguir con una vida llena de sangre y pesadillas.
1. Inicio

Esta historia comenzó a formarse después de una noche de maratón viendo La ley y el orden UVE

Recomendada para 18+

Si te cachan leyéndola y eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de que te castiguen encerrándote en el closet sin luz.

Helga abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo como la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y se asqueo al darse cuenta que su aliento olía a sangre. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro pero podía notar que era un salón de clases de los niños de primer año por los dibujos que se encontraban pegados en la pared y las múltiples letras con caras sonrientes que brillaban ante el reflejo de la luz de las farolas de la calle.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Al intentar levantarse se percato de que sus hombros le dolían y aduras penas podía sentir las manos y las muñecas, jalo sus extremidades para mirar que pasaba en ellas y se atoro intentando levantarlas. Estaba atada a la mesa donde se encontraba recostada y de una forma que le impedía levantarse de cualquier modo posible pero no recordaba cómo había llegado a esa situación tan aterradoramente extraña.

Respiro con lentitud e intento pedir ayuda pero se encontraba amordazada con cinta adhesiva que le impedía mover sus labios y que tenía un extraño gusto metálico y salado que podía especular que se trataba de aquello que le causaba ese aliento y respirar a sangre.

-No se Charles, no estoy muy seguro de esto-Escucho de repente

-¿no quieres vengarte de ella de una vez por todas?-Pregunto el otro muchacho

-Pero esto es ir muy lejos-Aseguro el joven dudoso y con un tono de pánico en la voz-Podríamos ir a prisión después de esto.

-No te preocupes por eso, jamás sucederá.-Dijo maliciosamente otro chico con una sonrisa en la voz que estremeció a Helga

-Además, seremos héroes-Dijo otro chico con voz aun más joven-Detendremos a la matona de la escuela y liberaremos a todos de las torturas de Helga Pataki para siempre, es imposible que alguien diga algo después de hacerles ese grandísimo favor-Aseguro el chico

-Después podríamos seguir con Rhonda, esa princesa también necesita una buena venganza.-Charles parecía realmente emocionado.

La puerta del aula se abrió y Helga pudo ver a cinco muchachos de grados superiores al suyo que entraban lentamente como si intentaran causar una grabe impresión en ella. Era mejor que fuera asi por que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad les daría la palisa de su vida por ponerla en esa situación tan desagradable.

-Esta despierta-Dijo nervioso el chico con voz de niño y que era el mas alto de todos, con cabello castaño claro, ojos azules pequeños como botones y una espalda encorvada que lo hacia ver completamente torpe y desaliñado- No la golpeaste lo suficientemente fuerte-Dijo asustado a un chico alto negro y musculoso.

¿Golpeaste?, ya podía recordar, había acudido a la parte de atrás del colegio donde se encontraban los basureros por que un chico de onceavo año la había llamado para hablar con ella en privado sobre un problema que habían tenido aquella mañana y que quería terminar de una vez por todas pero cuando estaban apunto de comenzar a pelear recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por la parte de atrás que la dejo noqueada y tumbada contra el suelo viendo como se hacercaban diferentes zapatos en su dirección o que salian de la parte de atrás en su punto ciego.

Ese cobarde de Michael…..

-No importa, no puede decir nada con esa lengua venenosa-Dijo con una sonrisa Michael caminando en dirección a Helga y sujetándola del mentón en cuanto pudo para mostrarles su rostro-Mira, lo hice antes de que saliéramos de aquí para prepararnos

¿Prepararse? ¿Acaso pensaban golpearla entre todos? ¿pensaban matarla?

-Charles, ¿quieres hacernos el honor?-Pregunto Michael a un chico pequeño y gordito con corte de tazon y lentes gruesos-Después de todo, tu eres el más afectado en esto

-Si-Dijo emocionado- Dame las tijeras

Dios… ¿Pensaban apuñalarla con unas tijeras?

En cuanto Charles tubo las tijeras en sus manos Helga cerro los ojos esperando sentir el dolor intenso del metal atravesando su cuerpo pero comenzó a escuchar como lentamente cortaban su ropa y abrió los ojos de golpe levantando la cabeza para ver como Charles cortaba su blusa y su brasier para dejarla semi desnuda ante aquella bola de muchachos emocionados y con miradas pervertidas que la observaban con detenimiento como si jamás hubieran observado nada igual en sus vidas.

Ahora comprendía y comenzaba a sentir como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo, no podía estarle sucediendo eso.

Charles comenzó a tocarla con suavidad pasando la mano por sus pechos como si se tratara de un científico analizando alguna extraña criatura y dirigió lentamente sus labios a los pezones rosados de Helga para comenzar a morder con delicadeza y luego con fuerza obligándola a hacer un sonido de dolor que lo hizo sonrojar.

-Vamos hombre-Le dijo burlon uno de los chicos que ella no conocía- No seas tan tímido

-Nunca lo he hecho-Dijo sonrojándose el gordito-Es la primera vez que toco a una mujer en mi vida

Se escucharon risas y burlas de entre los demás chicos y Michael le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-No es como si no lo supiéramos, pero hoy te vas a hacer hombre-Presta esas tijeras

Le arrebato las tijeras y comenzó a cortar el pantalón de Helga junto con la ropa interior hasta dejarla totalmente al descubierto, Helga sentía las miradas lascivas de todos los muchachos que permanecieron en silencio un momento.

-Parece ser que si era rubia natural después de todo-Dijo Charles y una risa nerviosa los invadió a todos

-Matt-Dijo un chico delgado de cabello castaño, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos verdes a otro pelirrojo de ojos azules y múltiples pecas en la cara-Vámonos de aquí, estamos a tiempo

-Eliot, basta-Dijo Mat exasperado-Es nuestra oportunidad.

-No quiero esto

-Entonces lárgate, pero si nos delatas te haremos lo mismo que a ella por traidor.

Eliot retrocedió y miro fijamente a Helga, ella jamás le había hecho nada a él, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto en los pasillos del colegio y sintió que si podía hacer que la mirara a los ojos tal vez el la ayudaría de alguna forma pero el desvió la mirada con frustración, agachando la cabeza sumisamente ante el chico pelirrojo y Helga perdió toda esperanza de ser ayudada. EL momento se le estaba haciendo eterno y sabia que no saldría de esta a menos que sucediera un milagro.

-Charles…-Michael le coloco una mano en el hombro y sonrió-Vamos, que todos estamos ansiosos de hacerle sentir la tortura que nos hizo pasar desde que ella entro a la escuela.

Charles asintió emocionado y se bajo el pantalón mostrando un pequeño miembro erecto rodeado de vello grueso e intento abrir las piernas de la chica con delicadeza pero Helga se negó y las mantuvo cerradas con una mirada desafiante e iracunda. En un movimiento logro atrapar con sus piernas el cuello del obeso muchacho para comenzar estrangularlo e intentando soltar sus manos para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y radicalmente sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara que la hizo ver estrellas y dejar caer sus piernas haciéndose mucho daño en la cadera con el borde de la mesa , Michael se hinco a su lado con rostro amenazador.

-Intenta hacer algo asi nuevamente y tu bonito rostro terminara hecho pedazos-Levanto la mirada-Y tu hazlo con mas fuerza no le vas a hacer el amor, simplemente vas a vengarte. Tu Matt colocate sobre su abdomen para que no haga otra gracia se esas

El chico pelirrojo asintió y se rescosto sobre el abdomen de Helga justo en su centro de gravedad impidiéndole poder moverse de la cintura para abajo. ¿Qué tantas veces había hecho algo como eso Michael como para guiar tan bien todo aquel circo?

-L-lo siento-se disculpo jadenado Charles-Mi hermana siempre me dijo que se debe…

-Olvídate de esas idioteces y comienza de una vez-Se quejo el chico joven-Quiero que sea mi turno.

Helga respiro profundo cuando Charles la penetro con ímpetu pero se sorprendió al no sentir dolor, miro al techo mientras la envestía y un par de lagrimas fluyeron con lentitud por el rabillo de sus ojos hasta mezclarse con su cabello.

¿Por que?...

Se había estado reservando para el Amor de su vida, para aquel chico que había amado desde la guardería y al que estaba logrando acercarse con ayuda de Lila….Lila….Lila, su nueva amiga a quien había logrado querer tanto como a Phoebe quien se había alejado para estudiar en otra escuela y la cual la había impulsado a aceptar a la sincera y dulce pelirroja.

No se arrepentía de haberla ayudado cuando Charles la acorralo en las escaleras para darle un beso, no se arrepentía de haberlo lanzado lejos cuando le sujeto el pecho a Lila con una mirada pervertida y haberlo hecho botar hasta el pasillo principal dejándole claro que la única que podía molestar a Lila era ella, no se arrepentía de que todos se hubieran reido de el cuando le pateo, literalmente, el trasero y lo hizo chillar como un cerdo hasta que el, cobardemente, corrió lejos del lugar para perderse entre las puertas de entrada del colegio.

Pero ahora estaba pagando por haber ayudado a su amiga.

El chico actuo durante no mas de diez minutos y Helga solto un pequeño gemido de horror sintiendo un liquido calido en su interior cuando Charles eyaculo dentro de ella y respiro agitada con pánico, ¿Qué pasaría si quedaba embarazada de ese gordo seboso?. Helga los miro con furia y odio…Era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento.

-Lo siento… creo que termine demasiado pronto-Se disculpo Charles apenado

-Pero ya eres un hombrecito-Dijo con alegría Michael- William, sigues tu-Agrego dirigiéndose al chico con ojillos pequeños que sonrió.

El chico no lo pensó ni dos veces y corrió a posarse sobre Helga y torpemente le abrió las piernas para adentrarse en ella de un golpe. El chico no era una maravilla en el tamaño pero se movia con mucho mas ímpetu que el anterior muchacho y Helga sentía sus embestidas como si el tratase de partirla a la mitad pues Helga sentía como se adentraba aun mas allá dentro de ella hasta topar con la entrada de su cérvix.

-Calmate Phoebe-Rogo Gerald sujetando con fuerza el teléfono-Te prometo que haremos algo para encontrarla.

-Gerald, todos estamos muy preocupados, se suponía que hoy dormiría en su casa y veriamos películas-La niña sorbio la nariz-Ella jamás me dejaría plantada sin avisarme la razón y Lila dice que no la vio después del colegio como siempre para hacer juntas la tarea que la Srita Gomez les dejo. Esto no es normal.

-Tal vez se quedo dormida en algún lugar y….

-Gerald!-Gruño amenazadoramente Phoebe ante aquel intento de quitarle peso al asunto-No, lo digas…. Porque no es posible.

-Lo siento linda pollita-Se disculpo

-Por favor…Gerald, nos vamos a juntar en el campo baldío para comenzar a buscarla. Avisa a Arnold.

-Cielos Phoebe, ¿de verdad es tan grave?

-¿Estas hablando en serio?, Bien Gerald Martin Johannsen, si no puedes tomar esto como algo importante, yo llamare a Arnold y le pediré que venga a ayudarnos-Gruño la chica-Tu quédate a hacer cualquier cosa que hoy tuvieras planeada.

-Espera Phoe….

Aduras penas logro gesticular un poco antes de que la chica asiática colgara con fuerza y lo dejara solo con el tono intermitente en su oído, Gerald miro la vocina con exasperación y apretó el botón para realizar una nueva llamada y se topo con el numero ocupado. Phoebe o alguien mas había llamado a Arnold y ahora su línea se encontraba ocupada.

Esa seria una larga noche.

-Las vírgenes son maravillosas y mas las vírgenes atléticas como ella-Aseguro William terminando y subiendo sus pantalones

-Las vírgenes feas, desesperadas, solitarias y sin novio son las únicas que te dejan acercarte, las demás saben que pueden elegir a cualquiera que no seas tu Will-Se burlo Charles.

-Por lo menos yo no era un virgen sin vida como tu-Le respondió molesto

Charles se coloco en medio de los dos y puso sus brazos alrededor de sus cuellos para cortarles el flujo de aire a sus pulmones.

-Escúchenme bien idiotas, están haciendo demasiado escándalo por una tontería y van a hacer que nos descubran y nos metan a prisión, será mejor que se queden calladitos si es que no quieren que los amarremos también a una de esas mesas y los dejemos junto a ella todo lo que resta de la noche con los pantalones abajo y el culo al aire

Michael los soltó y se trono el cuello para eliminar un poco de tensión para seguido comenzar a buscar algo en sus pantalones y sacar un pequeño cuadrado plástico que Helga no lograba reconocer.

-Es mi turno-Les dijo con malicia y un brillo de deseo en su mirada.

-Creí que era mi turno-Se quejo Matt con desagrado

-Lo mejor para el final ¿no?, ahora quítate de encima, que yo puedo controlarla solo.

Matt se levanto con mala gana y se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas vigilando por la ventana a un gato que caminaba con lentitud en el patio. De vez en cuando dirigía miradas furtivas al grupito donde su amigo, nervioso y aun extremadamente dudoso se retorcía las manos intentando calmarse un poco.

Helga se preparo para atacar a Michael, sabía que él era el jefe en aquella pequeña pandilla de violadores y se concentro lo mas que pudo para lograr darle un golpe certero que lo doblara para luego dejarlo noqueado y causar el rompimiento del grupito y obligándolos a escapar, aunque sabía que había una remota posibilidad de que se envalentonaran y acabaran con ella para evitar que los reconociera.

-Jamas pensaste que todos a los que nos hiciste trizas te diéramos un poco de tu propia medicina, ¿verdad?.-Comenzó Michael pasando su mano tan grande como un plato por la pierna de la chica-Escucha Helga, no me molesto cuando me mandaste a volar en frente de todos mis colegas pero cuando me mandaste al hospital después de mi pequeño encuentro con Nicole y lograste que me llamaran Lee Huevo Roto ya no pude perdonarte tus humillaciones y las de los demás.

¿Michael Lee?, Helga abrió los ojos como platos e intento jalar sus brazos, no podía creer que el chico delgado, cuatro ojos de lentes de botella, de ojos grises, frenos y hermano menor del capitán de futbol americano que había intentado abusar de Nicole en el gimnasio después de clases, ahora fuera ese chico musculoso, alto y extremadamente guapo.

¿Cómo podía sentirse molesto?

Helga recordaba como Nicole estaba contra el suelo de madera del gimnasio y lloraba mientras Michael intentaba destrozarle la ropa con torpeza y le exigía silencio entre siseos y gruñidos…

Helga se había lanzado contra él y lo había golpeado entre las piernas destrozándole un testículo y dejándolo tirado agarrándose la entrepierna con una de sus manos y con otra intentando evitar que Nicole se le escapara.

Sus compañeros que pasaron detrás de Helga corrieron para jalar a Michael lejos de las chicas mientras Lila y Nadeen ayudaban a Nicol a calmarse pues estaba completamente desquiciada por lo que acababa de pasarle.

Después de todo el alboroto fue llevado al hospital y su padre que era policía había logrado que todo quedara en las sombras y el regreso un año después completamente cambiado para repetir año y encontrarse a Helga como la más grande heroína en todo el colegio y encontrarse su propio nombre como burla en los baños del colegio y como una leyenda de risa entre los mayores.

Todos pensaban que su nombre era una coincidencia por su nueva corpulencia pero era inevitable que alguno sacara a relucir aquel maldito apodo. Lee Huevo Roto, ¿no seras primo de Lee Huevo roto? ¿no seras un partiente lejano del huevo roto?

-Vas a saber lo que es tener un estigma de por vida- Michael acerco su manaza al rostro de Helga y retiro la cinta

Helga sintió como pequeñas gotitas de sangre resbalaban por sus labios pues la cinta había arrancado un poco de su piel e intento hablar pero Michael coloco su mano contra la boca de Helga inmediatamente.

-Ni se te ocurra gritar o te corto la lengua

Retiro la mano y Helga se lamio los labios ante el dolor que sentía, lo miraba fijamente y se preguntaba que es lo que quería el chico permitiéndole tener la boca libre, ¿es que acaso esperaba una oportunidad para cortarle la lengua o algo mas?, el sabia que ella no estaría dispuesta a seguir sus indicaciones y se estaba arriesgando demasiado.

-Ustedes no son víctimas-murmuro Helga-Son abusadores y violadores, no son simples Bullys escolares-Gruño lo ultimo con desprecio-Son lo más bajo de la sociedad y solamente….

Michael le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cara tumbándole un diente a Helga, y que ella suponía que había quedado flojo por el primer manotazo que le habían dado y le había dejado aliento a sangre. Helga sintió el sabor metálico escurrirse por su garganta y sucumbió ante el asco, los mareos y nauseas.

Vomito

-Dios….-Grito-En mis Zapatos no!

-Eres un cerdo

-Aquí la única cerda eres tu-Grito golpeándola nuevamente-Desátenla, quiero que pelee.-Nadie se movió y Michael los miro con fastidio.-Ahora!

Will salto y tomo las tijeras para después cortar las ataduras de las manos de la muchacha que estaba sujeta por un Charles que comenzaba a sudar abundantemente.

-Quitate Charles-Gruño Michael.

Helga sintió como el peso del joven le lastimaba las costillas del lado derecho mientras se separaba de ella y exhalo con alivio cuando el aire entro con fuerza a sus pulmones.

-Te dejare que te defiendas, ahora levantate-murmuro

-¿quieres que sea tu saco de boxeo?-Pregunto Helga furiosa y comenzando a reírse sin levantarse

-Levántate-Ordeno

-Obligame, no te voy a ayudar a cumplir tus fantasias

-Maldita….

Michael la sujeto del cuello y la obligo a sentarse con fuerza, helga lo sugeto del brazo y encajo sus uñas levantando la mirada para después escupirle en la cara y sonreir.

-Arnold-Phoebe abrazo a Arnold con fuerza-Me alegra que estés aquí. Estoy muy asustada, no hay señal de Helga en ningún lado.

-Phoebe… ¿Qué ha dicho la policía?

-Están investigando y los vecinos están peinando el área.

-¿hay alguna pista?-Pregunto el muchacho mirando a su alrededor

-Las cámaras de la escuela captaron a unos muchachos que la golpearon y se la llevaron, buscaron dentro de la escuela pero no hay rastros de ella por ni ningún lado, ni siquiera en el sótano donde guardan las decoraciones de temporada o…-La voz de Phoebe se quebró y Arnold le paso un brazo por los hombros-Lo siento mucho.

-Oye… Helga es casi tu hermana, es normal que te sientas de esta forma cuando ha desaparecido y no sabes nada de ella, yo también me siento…..-Arnold trago saliva y sintió como bajaba lenta y pesadamente hasta su estomoado y apretó los labios.-La vamos a encontrar, Phoebe, si es necesario pondremos la ciudad de cabeza hasta que aparezca.

Phoebe asintió y Arnold vio como sus amigos se acercaban a ellos con mirada decidida y preocupada.

Encontrarían a Helga.

-Vas a aprender a respetarme-Grito Michael Estampando a Helga contra el pizarrón de clases blanco que se quebró un poco

-No puedo respetar a algo que no tiene valor-Dijo Helga con el ojo hinchado, con la voz rasposa y sonriendo mostrando sus dientes todos manchados de sangre-No pudiste enfrentarme solo, fue necesario que trajeras a todos estos idiotas para poder someter a una chica como yo - Soltó una risa burlona y condescendiente- No tienes el valor suficiente para ser ni siquiera un insecto.

Michael con ojos desorbitados comenzó a azotar a Helga contra la pared hasta ver como la sangre resbalaba por el pizarrón, Eliot corrió para detenerlo pero Michael lo empujo contra la mesa del profesor y lo tiro al suelo dejándolo noqueado.

Helga aprovecho esto para estirar sus brazos y meter sus dedos en las cuencas oculares del chico negro que grito con desesperación al sentir las uñas en sus globos oculares pero por desgracia Helga no tenía suficiente fuerza para moverse, había peleado por más de tres horas con desventaja numérica, con un grupo de tramposos y en un estado deplorable que la habían dejado agotada y cayó al suelo.

-Arnold, por favor…ayúdame-murmuro intentando arrastrarse en dirección de la ventana.

Michael separo las manos de sus ojos que se encontraban completamente rojos y sujeto a Helga contra la pared de ladrillos con todo su peso y sujeto con una sola de sus manos ambas manos de Helga contra su ya maltratada espalda.

-Ya no voy a continuar jugando contigo.-Con su pie y pierna obligo a Helga a abrir las piernas- Espero te diviertas.

Michael se abrió el pantalón y saco su miebro el cual comenzó a rozar contra las nalgas de helga que podía notar que era mucho mas grande y ancho que el de los otros muchachos y se pregunto si le haría daño.

Helga solto un alarido lastimero cuando el enorme miembro del muchacho se abrió paso lentamente entre su carne hasta tocar su cérvix y empujarlo más al interior de su cuerpo. La chica sintió como algo calido resbalaba entre sus muslos hasta sus pantorrillas y al bajar la mirada logro divisar sangre, Michael había logrado romper el himen que los demás con sus diminutos tamaños e inexperiencia habían dejado intacto.

-Hombre pequeño-El abuelo Phil apareció cerca del pequeño lago en la nueva camioneta de Miles junto con Gerald

-Arnold, sube-Grito Gerald- Una amiga de tu madre dice que una de sus vecinas vio a unos chicos sospechosos cerca del jardín de niños Arcoíris, casi a las afueras de la ciudad

Arnold corrió y se paro junto a la camioneta, no podía creer que tuvieran noticias tan pronto y agradeció que su madre tuviera tan buenas amigas por toda la ciudad.

-Gerald, debemos avisar a Phoebe, está muy preocupada-Abrió la puerta y se sentó junto a su abuelo en la parte delantera-Debemos planear como detener a….

-Hombre pequeño, la policía se encargara de todo.

-Pero abuelo….

-Ademas, no tenemos la menor idea de donde se encuentra ese lugar y sobre todo, no sabemos si las personas que tienen a tu amiguita estén o no armados.

-Abuelo, por favor….

-hombrecito, hablaremos en casa.


	2. Una mañana

Helga abrio sus ojos de golpe con el corazón golpeándole el pecho y un sudor frio recorriéndole el cuerpo. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño donde abrió las llaves de agua del lavamanos, coloco el tapon en el orificio de desague y espero que se llenara para después sumergir su rostro por unos segundos.

Rayos, odiaba recordar cosas mientras dormía….

La chica se paso la mano por los largos cabellos negros y se sento en la taza del inodoro mientras las gotas de agua se fundían con su delgada camiseta blanca de tirantes que utilizaba para dormir.

-Helga?-Pregunto una voz masculina- ¿estas bien?

Un alto joven de cabellos rubios, delgado y con el torso desnudo apareció en la puerta del baño con rostro somnoliento.

-Lo siento cabeza de balón-Dijo levantando la cabeza-Sabes que no puedo controlarlo, no deseaba despertarte.

-¿La doctora sigue negándose a darte pastillas?-Pregunto este caminando unos pasos para después acuclillarse al lado de la joven.

-Ambas nos negamos, no queremos que me vuelva adicta a esas cosas para sobrevivir….-Respiro hondo-Son menos sueños que antes y creo que cada vez es mucho menos doloroso.

-Estas empapada en sudor-murmuro Arnold fijando sus ojos verdes en la espalda de la chica-Y no me digas que es por que metiste la cara en el agua como siempre.

-Oye Arnold, estoy bien, no es la gran cosa-Suspiro y miro al techo donde una polilla bailaba alrededor del foco-El que me preocupa eres tu, mañana tienes juicio para atestiguar en contra de un padre abusador, y yo tengo vacaciones aun por cinco días.

-Son las cinco de la mañana, ya no importa, después de todo ya no voy a poder dormir otra vez-Sonrio

-Entonces dúchate, ayer fue el día mas caluroso en cien años y apestas a rallos…..

Arnold suspiro y se levanto para dirigirse a la ducha para abrir las llaves de agua y dejarla correr mientras se lavaba los dientes aun con Helga sentada en el escusado y mirándolo con la cabeza recargada contra la pared.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto ante la insistente mirada azul de la chica

-¿Te arrepientes?-Pregunto la chica pestañeando pesadamente

-¿de que?

-¿De abandonar la casa de tus abuelos y vivir aquí?

-Para nada-Dijo después de escupir-Sabia que tarde o temprano viviríamos juntos.

El baño se lleno de vapor asfixiante pero Helga se relajo sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de pequeñas gotas de agua y sonrio.

-No me refería a eso cabeza de balón-respiro hondo y sintió como el agua del aire le llenaba los pulmones, muy diferente a la humedad del mar o de la lluvia

-Se a lo que te refieres-Aseguro-Y no, no me arrepiento de nada

Arnold se desvistió lentamente ante la mirada escrutadora de la chica que repasaba el cuerpo del muchacho con detalle siempre deteniéndose en sus pectorales marcados, los brazos musculosos y las piernas bien torneadas de la figura madura masculina que ahora poseía el amor de su vida.

El cabeza de balón se metió a la ducha haciendo un sonido de placer al sentir como el agua de la ducha resbalaba por sus doloridos músculos a causa del estrés y cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos lentamente ante el frio tacto de unas manos que acariciaban su pecho y bajaban lentamente hasta su entrepierna para apretar un poco sus testículos y su pene.

-¿Helga?

La joven recargo sus pechos empapados contra la espalda de Arnold y recargo su cabeza aspirando el aroma del cuerpo sudado masculino que poco a poco se difuminaba por el caer continuo del agua y acto seguido levanto la cabeza para morder el hombro del muchacho.

-Hey…..-Dijo este sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba y su miembro comenzaba a crecer lenta y constantemente.

Arnold se giro y Helga lo beso directamente en la boca mientras apretaba sus nalgas y lo empujaba contra la pared helada de piedra de rio y a continuación comenzaba a besar su cuello, pecho, abdomen y bajaba hasta el miembro masculino para comenzar a succionar con fuerza.

El muchacho poso su mano en la pared de piedra y busco la jabonera para sujetarse al sentir como resbalaba rápidamente por su cuerpo húmedo y solto un fuerte sonido de placer cuando la joven mordió delicadamente la punta de su pene y araño la suave superficie con sus dientes.

Arnold estaba a punto de venirse cuando Helga se detuvo y subió lenta y sensualmente, bajo su ropa interior y la dejo caer al suelo, levanto una pierna y metió la gran verga de Arnold en su interior y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente mirándolo a los ojos y abrazándose a su cuello.

-Helga espera…..-Arnold respiraba con dificultad

-Shhhh-susurro tapándole la boca con la mano

Arnold cerro los ojos cuando Helga volvió a morder su cuello y la agarro de las nalgas para adentrarse mas en ella sintiendo su húmedo interior contrayéndose alrededor de su miembro, intento embestirla con su cadera pero Helga lo detuvo y tomo nuevamente el control sujetándolo por el cabello y Arnold solto leves temblores al terminar dentro de ella.

Helga respiro rápidamente y se separo de Arnold para salir de la ducha y dirigirse a la recamara dejándolo agotado y sujetándose contra la pared.

-alístate cabeza de balón-Le dijo ella sentándose en la cama quitándose la camiseta de tirantes empapada

-Me gustaría que tan solo una vez me dejaras hacer algo a mi-Dijo Arnold tomando el jabon y comenzando a pasarlo por su cuerpo

-Eso ni lo sueñes, aquí la que lleva las riendas soy yo, y lo sabes.

-Como digas, Helga-Arnold sonrio y busco la botella de shampoo entre todos los productos de belleza que tenia Helga contra la pared.

Arnold se preguntaba cuando terminaría de formar parte total de la vida de Helga pues a veces sentía que solo abarcaba ciertos retazos en aquel enorme departamento y que no era su pareja si no un tipo de mascota que le acompañaba cuando ella regresaba a casa después de un duro día de trabajo o quizás un simple compañero de cama con el cual disfrutar de vez en cuando pero bajo sus términos.

-Tal vez yo tampoco estoy poniendo mucho de mi parte-penso mirando la etiqueta del shampoo herbal que tenia entre sus manos.

La verdad es que desde que Arnold se mudo hace casi dos meses, el no había traído muchas de sus cosas al departamento de Helga por lo que parecía que el aun era un visitante temporal pues si alguien entraba en el departamento, únicamente podía encontrar detalles femeninos por doquier y fotografías de la chica en las repisas o en la mesita del café que se encontraba en medio del salón frente aquel sillón de piel negra en ele tan grande como una cama.

Tal vez tenía miedo de que las cosas no funcionaran a la larga y fuera difícil llevarse todo.

-Yo mismo pongo trabas-Penso Arnold enjuagando su cabello

Coloco sus manos sobre las llaves de agua y disminuyo la precion del agua fría para dejar que su cuerpo sintiera el poder dilatador del agua caliente en sus dolidos musculos.

-Cariño-Dijo el muchacho con los ojos cerrados-Quisiera traer algunas cosas de la casa del abuelo este fin de semana.

-Que bien-Respondió Helga levantándose de la cama y recargándose contra el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados- Si no traías algunas cosas, yo pensaba hacerlo, Stella no para de preguntarme si tenemos problemas o algo parecido.

-¿de verdad?-Pregunto sorprendido

-Sí, piensa que el departamento ya debería ser un mix de ti y de mi-Se paso la mano por el cabello mojado para luego tomarlo con ambas manos y exprimirlo- dice que no es normal que no quieras poner un poco de ti en el lugar donde has decidido vivir.

-Puede que tenga razón- Dijo este y cerro ambas llaves de agua

Cuando Arnold salió del departamento, se topo con una hermosa mañana sin nubes y con la agradable noticia en el correo de que habían aceptado su solicitud de adoptar un pequeño perro del refugio de animales por el cual habían preguntado la semana anterior cuando Helga lo vio en un anuncio en la calle al salir del supermercado.

Ya le avisaría después.

Era una suerte que la ciudad no hubiera crecido tanto y que aun pudiese ir a pie a algunos lugares o montar al transporte publico sin que la gente se amontonara pues no quería llegar a la audiencia con la ropa sudada o arrugada y menos aun con el calor que sentía en su cuerpo al haber tenido que agregar una bufanda para esconder las marcas de amor de su pareja que se sentía un perro con la necesidad de marcar su territorio.

-Licenciado Shortman- Dijo una voz femenina en cuanto arribo al juzgado.

Arnold se giro y se encontró con unos ojos azules y una piel bronceada que lograba un extraño pero bello contraste con un largo cabello rubio tan chino que parecía una maraña bien peinada.

-Susan-dijo este pasándose la mano por el cuello un poco confuso y molesto-¿Qué haces aqui?

-Hoy dare un dictamente para un padre que quiere recuperar a su hijo y…

-Espera-Dijo Arnold sintiendo como el color subia a sus mejillas por el fastidio- ¿El niño Abbott?

-Si, si-Dijo ella moviendo su cabeza con una sonrisa-Voy a ayudar a ese pobre padre a recuperar a su hijo.-Lo miro fijamente unos segundos y luego ladeo la cabeza-¿Y tu que haces aqui?

-Lo sabias verdad?-Pregunto Arnold dando un paso atrás

-A que te refieres?-Pregunto aun sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

-Tengo que declarar por la parte acusatoria-Gruño y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala-A favor de la seguridad del niño-Agrego.

-Ho-Dijo esta fingiendo sorpresa

Susan Miller era una pesadilla para el desde el primer día en que piso la facultad de psicología pues ella inmediatamente mostro su interés a pesar de que este le dejo claro que no tenía planeado salir con ninguna chica para poder centrarse en sus estudios…. Aunque lo que Susan quería, Susan lo obtenía aunque fuera de una manera deshonesta y truculenta, y fue asi que una noche antes de ingresar sus clases sobre psiquiatría que el se despertó ebrio y en la cama de Susan con un monton de moratones en el cuello y una resaca digna de haberse tomado un barril de cerveza adulterada.

Susan lo había drogado obligando a una de sus amigas a invitar a Arnold una copa en la fiesta de celebración de nuevo ingreso y este había caído por completo en la trampa para luego ser guiado por una Susan "preocupada" a una habitación de la casa donde se había llevado la fiesta. Arnold solo tenia vagos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido y el estaba seguro de que se negó en incontables ocasiones a que Susan siguiera con sus avances sexuales con el y no podía demostrar que el se había negado a continuar.

-Cielos viejo, te embriagaste demasiado-Le dijo uno de sus compañeros con una sonrisa burlona a la mañana siguiente en la cafeteria-Lo peor que pudo pasar es que tu amigo no reaccionara como debía

-Ella sabia que yo no tengo ningún interés en ella-gruño este molesto mientras tomaba un gatored de un solo trago para después tornarse en un color verde muy feo-Debio respetar eso.

-Susan dijo que te ayudo a recostarte y cuando estaba apunto de salir, tu le dijiste que querías que se quedara y comenzaste a besarla para luego tumbarla en la cama y –Solto unarisita para comenzar a fingir el sonido de un colchon rechinando.

-Dios cállate-Arnold se tapo los oídos sintiendo como ese sonido le perforaba la cabeza.

-Vamos, por lo menos puedes sentirte orgulloso de que no terminaras la universidad virgen-Le dijo el chico levantándose de la mesa para ir a la maquina de bebidas y traer otro gatorade helado y posarlo en la mano de su amigo-¿no crees que seria patético que te conozcan como el virgen?

-Puedo alegrarme de que ella no tomo mi virginidad-Arnold le arrebato el Gatorade y quito la tapa para hacer un agujero en el sello y comenzar a beberlo con desesperación

-¿que?-El joven de ojos grices levanto las cejas incrédulo- ¿tu ya lo habías hecho antes?

-Claro que si-Aseguro Arnold sintiendo el sabor de naranja en su lengua junto a un sabor acido y metálico como de medicina que le subia por la garganta-Con alguien a quien he amado mucho-respiro hondo sintiendo las nauseas regresar-Asi que ella no puede presumir de haber tomado mi inocencia

-¿Y quien fue?

-Eso no le importa a nadie mas que a ella y a mi-Dijo antes de terminar vomitando en los zapatos de su amigo.

Los siguientes años Susan lo siguió a donde quiera que el decidía ir e intentaba echar a perder todo lo que el quería hacer, siempre proponiéndole comenzar algo con ella para que las cosas quedaran en paz no sin antes recordarle la noche apasionada que habían tenido para después comenzar rumores sobre el que fácilmente la gente se creía obligando a Arnold a marcharse sin poder demostrar que todas aquellas eran falsas o poder defenderse pues Susan siempre obtenía de forma misteriosa el empleo antes que el y no podía asegurar que ella lo estaba siguiendo y acosando.

-Me vuelve loco-Le dijo una de esas tardes que había tenido que vaciar el cubículo de su nuevo consultorio y ahora sorbía con desgana un café mirando por la ventana

-Yo le daría una paliza por ti-Le dijo Helga que en esos momentos llevaba el cabello amarrado en una trenza, unos lentes de espejo y su insignia de detective a la vista-Deberias permitírmelo

-¿para que arruine tu vida tambien?-Arnold negó con la cabeza-No, eso jamás!

-Hey… ¿crees que no puedo defenderme yo sola de esa señorita acosadora?, tu eres muy suave y bueno como para mantenerla a raya.-La joven sorbio lo ultimo de su taza de café y lo miro a los ojos llenos de ojeras-¿Por qué no trabajas conmigo en la jefatura como psiquiatra para las victimas y detenidos?

Arnold sonrió y se levanto para revolver el cabello de Helga como si fuera una niña pequeña para luego recibir una nalgada de la chica cuando el se dirigió a la caja para pedir un nuevo café y un pan.

Despues de su octavo empleo perdido Arnold decidió tomarle la palabra a Helga y se presento un lunes de septiembre en la jefatura para descubrir que Susan se encontraba sentada hablando cor un oficial que negaba repetidamente con la cabeza mientras ella sacudia un papel en su rostro con prepotencia y altanería para luego ser levantada con fuerza por el oficial que la arrastro hasta un pasillo donde desapareció y no volvió a salir ni dos horas después cuando Arnold termino su entrevista con la fiscal del distrito y otro hombre que no se identifico.

-Buen trabajo Arnold-dijo una voz impetuosa al tiempo que recibia fuertes palmadas en la espalda que casi lo hacen caer por las escaleras cuando bajaba

-Dios Helga, casi me matas del susto y de una caída.

-Hey!, no seas un bebe-Dijo esta abrazandolo-Ahora tienes un empleo y todos están avisados de esa demente

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto este girando a verla pues aun continuaba en el ultimo escalon con los brazos cruzados mirándolo con orgullo-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Di aviso que intentaría sabotearte nuevamente intentando tomar tu puesto como hizo con antelación y ahora se topo con pared pues Jo y Alexandra, quienes te entrevistaron, son los principales mandamases entre los fiscales y el FBI, asi que decidieron darle un escarmiento y aparte de eso decidieron que tienes la madera para trabajar con los jefes.

-¿Los conocías personalmente?

-¿recuerdas esa temporada que se supone que me fui a Hawái?

-¿se supone?-Pregunto Arnold pasando una mano por su cabello

-He…si, se supone-Sonrio-Trabajaba con ellos en un caso de trata de personas y me deben un par de favores muy, muy, muy importantes-Bajo unos escalones para quedar a la altura de la oreja del muchacho-Y uno lo cobre especialmente para ti.

Arnold quedo paralizado cuando Helga lo beso en los labios y lo sujeto de la camisa para acercarlo aun mas a ella y el joven rubio la tomo por la cintura para besarla con mas intensidad sintiendo como su cuerpo se derretía poco a poco, casi hasta dejarlo transformado en un charco de agua en la cera.

-bueno-Dijo Helga separándose de Arnold con lentitud-Revisa tu correo electrónico pues te diran cuando comienzas

Arnold se toco los labios y sintió como si le hubieran arrebatado un dulce especialmente delicioso antes de poder terminárselo y sintió como su cuerpo emanaba calor como un radiador.

-Por cierto, cierra tu saco, lo necesitas-Dijo esta señalando su entrepierna y soltando una risita traviesa antes de entrar a la jefatura.

Arnold se sonrojo y cerró su saco antes de caminar a la estación de metro mas cercana y regresar a casa con un nuevo trabajo y sin saber que Susan no estaba conforme con lo que había pasado.

-Oye-Le grito la chica caminando un poco mas rápido para alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto este intentando ser cortes aunque su cerebro le exigía lanzarla por las largas escaleras del juzgado

-¿quieres ir a tomar un café después del juicio?-Pregunto esta pestañeando coquetamente

-Lo siento, Helga y yo tenemos que ir por unas cosas a un lugar y….-Arnold cerro la boca al ver como la chica fruncia el seño en signo de molestia y movía la mandíbula como haría una serpiente al tragarse una presa-Lo siento.

-Vaya-Dijo esta-No pensé que siguieras con esa detective, se ve que te esta cobrando todavía el favor de conseguirte empleo.

Arnold respiro hondo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho y la espalda por la tencion de sus musculos , y escucho un crujido cuando se enderezo y comenzó a caminar completamente indignado ante aquel comentario.

Nunca quiso aceptarlo pero…..por fin podía decir que odiaba a una persona.


	3. El caso

Esta es una historia policiaca grafica para mayores de 18 años con los personajes de Hey Arnold.

Se recomienda discreción y criterio del espectador.

Si te gusta no te olvides dejar review, comentario, queja, carta de amor o tu declaración de impuestos, lo que sea

Helga camino lentamente junto al cuerpo de una niña rubia de cabello corto que se encontraba recostada junto a la carretera a las afueras de Hillwood junto a un niño afroamericano con la cabeza llena de pequeñas trenzas pegadas a su cabeza hasta la nuca que tenia un hilo de sangre seca resbalando por su boca

-Ese maldito lo hizo de nuevo-Gruño el hombre a su lado con una mueca de frustración e hincándose para tocar al niño con su mano enguantada en latex- Solo era un bebe.

-Ese maldito-Helga volteo la cabeza para evitar que una lagrima callera en el rostro de la niña y se giro para después caminar en dirección a su auto azul y darle una patada a la llanta-¿Por qué unos niños?-Grito

El asesino silencioso había rondado Hillwood durante semanas y sus víctimas carecían de rasgos distintivos pues el hombre tomaba la vida de cualquiera que se pasara por su camino sin discriminar por su edad, sexo, etnia o estatus social. Tenía locos a todos los detectives y policías en la ciudad pues ya no sabían cuando un homicidio era de El asesino silencioso o de cualquier otro homicida en la ciudad.

Su primera víctima había sido una mujer de sesenta años que había salido a alimentar a los gatos que se juntaban en el parque en las noches y había sido encontrada por una pareja de maratonistas que tropezó con su cuerpo desnudo en el camino a las cinco de la mañana y que aterrados habían llamado a la policía después del desmayo del esposo de la joven que intento reanimarlo por casi veinte minutos antes de que llegaran los policías y los paramedicos.

La única marca que dejaba el asesino era un símbolo de estrella en la palma de la mano de todas sus victimas, un secreto muy bien guardado por todos los oficiales, y que eran brutalmente violados y sodomisados antes de morir.

-Ron-Murmuro Helga cuando se encontraban de regreso en la ciudad-Me siento muy frustrada, todo lo que descubrimos nos lleva a un callejón sin salida

-Casi como si lo hiciera a propósito-Dijo este dejando caer su cabeza contra el respaldo.

-¿quieres un cafe?-Pregunto Helga al ver a su compañero cansado y hundido ante su fracaso constante en aquel caso tan extraño por el cual comenzaba a obsesionarse con cada víctima que encontraban.

Ron giro la cabeza y la miro con ojos apagados e intento sonreír un poco

-¿tres sobres de azúcar mascabado y chocolate espolvoreado?

-Eres la mejor

-Lo se

Helga detuvo el auto junto al Starbucks mas cercano y se formo en la larga fila mañanera de personas malhumoradas y desveladas que la ignoraron por completo cuando les dio los buenos días.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila la gente con un loco suelto haciendo pure a cualquiera con quien se topaba?

La chica bolteo a su lado izquierdo y localizo a Ron mirando al frente intentando sintonizar la radio y dándole golpes fuertes al aparato como siempre hacia cuando había un corto que prendía y apagaba el ya viejo radio que le había dado el abuelo de Arnold dos años atrás cuando le dieron la medalla al valor después de detener a un secuestrador que le apunto a la cabeza con un arma.

Al día siguiente le habian asignado a Ron como compañero y vigilante, y Helga había saltado furiosa contra su superior preguntándole porque justo en aquellos momentos tenia que tener a alguien como niñero cuando simplemente había hecho su trabajo.

-Eres muy arriesgada Pataki-Le dijo el hombre-Ron es muy buen detective y seguramente te llevaras bien con él.

-Genial, ¿es otro de esos detectives gordos que mantienes tras los escritorios?-Le pregunto

-De hecho no-Sonrio-Ron, pasa por favor para conocer a tu compañera-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable.

Helga se sorprendió al ver un alto muchacho de cabello rubio, ojos de un azul profundo y una sonrisa perfecta aparecer por la puerta sujetando un maletín en el brazo y un café en el brazo. Se encontraba peinado de lado y una barba incipiente se asomaba en su perfecta piel blanca como la porcelana.

-Hola-Dijo estirando su mano para que Helga se la estrechara

La chica miro la mano de Ron unos momentos

-Hey, ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

-Ho…lo siento-Helga se paso los dedos por su negra cabellera y sonrió a la dependienta-Un café con leche y un expreso con tres de azúcar y chocolate espolvoreado, ham y unas galletas de almendra-agrego tomándolas del mostrador.

Cuando recorres la ciudad todos los días sin importar el rumbo buscando pistas, siempre logras encontrar cosas nuevas e interesantes que la primera vez no viste y eso hace que la ciudad donde vives, siempre se transforme en un nuevo mundo muy interesante y que no puedes cansar de ver

Por lo menos eso es lo que piensa Ron cuando mira por la ventana del copiloto cada mañana y se despide de su pequeña hija que le deja un hermoso dibujo en su maletín para pedirle que regresara a salvo nuevamente

Aquella mañana Ron se encontraba en la cocina terminando su cereal con leche y revisaba los trazos del dibujo que su hija le había hecho antes de que el autobús pasara por ella hasta que el ruido del auto del Helga alerto a Ron y este se levanto con rapidez para caminar por el angosto pasillo que daba a la puerta de salida y después de escuchar que no se equivocaba con el sonido, abrió la puerta para ver a Helga estacionarse frente a su casa con rostro molesto y una pila de papeles del lado de copiloto que amenazaban con desbordarse.

-¿Qué sucede?, compañera-Pregunto asomándose por la ventana del conductor-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?

-Debemos ir a la jefatura…ese bastardo ataco de nuevo

-¿dos veces hoy?-Se pregunto sorprendido

-Si, pero el niño logro sobrevivir.

-¿otro niño?-Pregunto este indignado

Helga tomo un expediente del monton de papeles que tenia a su lado y se lo paso a su compañero mientras comenzaba a pasar los demás papeles al asiento trasero con rapidez para que el chico se sentara lo mas rápido que pudiera.

-Un momento….¿casa de acogida temporal?-Ron abrió los ojos como platos- ¿quieres decir que todos estos niños estaban viviendo en la misma casa?

-Asesino a la madre que se encontraba sola en la casa y fue contra los niños al final pero el pequeño Jacob logro esconderse bajo una trampilla de la cocina que data de la época de la esclavitud cuando ayudaban a escapar a los esclavos, eso lo salvo.-Dijo Helga abriendo la puerta.

-Espera, tengo que ir por mi maletín…

-Criminal…APRESURATE-Grito esta.

Ron corrió y regreso al auto y se metió de un golpe a tal velocidad que se golpeo con la rodilla de Helga haciéndose mucho daño con el fuerte hueso de la muchacha.

-El niño ya se encuentra con el cabeza de balón-Dijo poniendo en marcha el auto

-Te refieres al doctor Shortman-La corrigió Ron con una mueca de irritación

-Es el cabeza de balón para mi-Gruño Helga

-Me sorprende que no te acusara de acoso laboral-la miro por el rabillo del ojo y resoplo-tiene todo el derecho.

-El camarón con pelos y yo tenemos nuestros asuntos, no tienes por que meterte.

-Si los superiores…..

-Los superiores saben exactamente lo que pasa entre nosotros y saben que es personal y no tiene nada que ver con trabajo o algo profesional.

-Tiene a su acosadora personal en el trabajo-Puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza-Eso si que debe de ser una pesadilla total.

-Cállate….

Cuando llego a la jefatura,Helga abrió las piertas con una mano y camino con la espalda recta y una paleta de caramelo en la boca y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe con Ron pisándole los talones con los brazos atestados de papeles.

-No puede exigir que el niño sea puesto en riesgo-Grito Helga azotando la puerta y estrellando el cristal de esta- ¿la prensa?

-Pataki-La riño el hombre levantándose y colocando sus manos en el escritorio-Basta!

-No!, escúcheme, ese niño morirá si lo exhibe como un tiro al blanco para que ese tipo lo rastree como si…..

-Es la única forma para

-Tío….-Ron dejo los papeles en una silla y se desajusto la corbata- ¿es cierto lo que dice Helga?, ¿quieres arriesgar a un niño para atrapar a un criminal?.

-Ronnie-Se paso la mano por la boca comenzando a tomar un tono rojizo amoratado por el enfado-Te he dicho que no me digas tío en el trabajo.

-Olvidate de eso-Dijo cerrando la puerta y comenzando a cerrar las percianas al ver que la gente comenzaba a mirarlos-¿Qué pasa con tu etica?-Termino de cerrar las percianas y se giro para darle la cara al hombre que lo desafiaba con la mirada a decir algo mas-Te molesta mas el hecho de que escuchen que eres mi tío a poner a un niño de seis años en peligro mortal?

-Han muerto cien personas hasta el momento y un…..

-Una vida es una vida-Le grito Helga intentando mantener el poco control que tenía que le evitaba abalanzarse sobre el hombre y golpearle la cabeza contra la pared hasta matarlo.

-No estoy de acuerdo con televisar el rostro del niño para que lo rastree-Dijo Ron

-Hay muchas otras formas de localizar a ese mal nacido-Helga se sento en el escritorio dándole la espalda a su jefe, que tenia una venita en la sien comenzando a palpitarle peligrosamente-Debes confiar en nosotros…..debes darnos tiempo.

-Tío, Helga tiene razón, simplemente debes darnos tiempo.

-¿y qué asesine a más personas?-Negó con la cabeza-Ese tipo no tiene modus operandi, no le importa cazar en los parques, entrar en las casas, atacar en baños públicos, disparar desde azoteas a diestra y siniestra contra niños en una escuela para luego bajar y dejarles su marca en las manos con total tranquilidad para luego desaparecer como un fantasma con el arma en la mano-Esta podría ser nuestra última oportunidad

-Es posible que también sepa que intentaremos atraerlo de esa forma e ignore por completo todo y siga con lo suyo causando simplemente que el niño sea un blanco también para otros dementes que quieran adjudicarse todo este desastre.

-Lo intentaremos de todos modos

-¡NO!-Grito Helga volteando con brusquedad

-Pataki, ponte a hacer tu trabajo y lárgate de aquí-Grito-Y tu, Ron, me decepcionas, esperaba mas de ti. Tu padre sabrá de esto.

-No creo que mi padre este de acuerdo contigo, pues el siempre ha luchado por proteger a los niños-le dirigió una mirada fría que podría congelar la tierra

Helga se levanto y salió como un huracán atrayendo las miradas de todos, seguida de Ron que barrio con su mirada gélida a los presentes que regresaron a trabajar hasta que el hombre regordete salió de su oficina y grito a todo pulmon antes de que Helga tocara el pomo de la puerta.

-Si tanto les importa ese niño-Dijo colorado como un tomate-Ustedes se encargaran de ser sus guardaespaldas cada vez que el tenga que presentarse a la corte, ir a sus terapias o cada vez que tenga que poner un pie fuera del lugar donde lo mande la corte.

Y todo esto tendrán que hacerlo junto con sus responsabilidades ya asignadas

-Bien-Grito Helga abriendo la puerta y saliendo como un bolido.

Cuando Helga hubo llegado junto a su auto se apresuro a la parte trasera y de una maleta de gimnacio saco una almohada y se lanzo al asiento para quedar recostada boca abajo y se coloco en la cara la pequeña almohada para soltar un fuerte grito que quedo amortiguado.

-¿Helga?-Pregunto ron viendo como la gente observaba la escena con curiosidad mientras la chica meneaba las piernas con fuerza como un niño que hace un berrinche

Ron abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sento con las piernas posadas en el asfalto y mirando a Helga aun sacudir las piernas y maldecir contra la almohada.

-Helga….- Despues de diez minutos Ron sonrio al verla quieta-¿te has calmado ya?

-Ese imbécil…..-Dijo esta mostrando su rostro y colocando su cabeza contra la almohada abrazándola como una niña- No puedo creer que sean parientes

-Debemos ir a ver al niño

-Esta bien…el no tiene la culpa de ese…ese….ese…

Arnold miro la hoja y la reviso con detenimiento antes de sonreir al pequeño que seguía dibujando un perro azul con seis patas con mucho ímpetu.

-¿Quién es la persona del dibujo?-Pregunto Arnold con una sonrisa

-Es mi papá-Dijo este sin levantar la vista de su dibujo

-Pero no se parece en nada, este hombre es muy bajo y rechoncho, sin cabello y con un gran bigote.

-Es mi papá de verdad-Dijo el niño mirando a Arnold con sus grandes ojos aceitunados-Se fue cuando mi mamá tubo a mi hermana y no lo he visto otra vez-El niño bajo la mirada y torcio un poco la boca para después seguir coloreando a su perro imaginario.

-Ya….-Arnold levanto la mirada al escuchar el ruido de la puerta y se topo con un hombre alto con una bata en el brazo que le hacia señas para que se acercara a el-Espera un momento, regreso pronto.

EL hombre cabeza de balón camino rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de si para toparse con una doctora de largo cabello largo y pelirrojo que parecía muy disgustada.

-El padre del niño quiere llevárselo

-No hemos podido convencerlo de lo contrario-Dijo el hombre apesadumbrado

-Pero el niño no ha querido decir nada aun-Dijo Arnold mirando al niño a travez del espejo falso, aun seguía dibujando y ahora tomaba un color amarillo para dibujar un sol triste-Aduras penas quiere hablar de algo…..el…..

-Lo sabemos-Dijo la mujer tocando el hombro de Arnold y mirando al niño con tristeza-El pequeño ha sufrido mucho desde siempre y ahora ha perdido a su madre y a sus hermanos, no puede haber un golpe mas duro para el que perder absolutamente todo.

-Y parece no tener mucho cariño por su padre de acogida-Dijo Arnold mirando como el niño se levantaba y se dirigía a la ventana que daba al patio del hospital-Prefiere dibujar a su padre biológico al que casi nunca trató que al señor Wilkerson

-No todos los padres de acogida son buenos-Dijo el joven con preocupación-Tal vez….-dudó un segundo-Tal vez lo lastimaba o quizás la madre era la única que realmente cuidaba de el lo ultimo que nos queda…

-Abuso sexual-Dijo Arnold girando lentamente-También eso explicaría muchas cosas….

La gente en el hospital volteaba a ver a aquella pareja tan bella que cruzaba con decisión los pasillos en dirección al ala de psiquiatría con paso firme y con una majestuosidad que quitaba el aliento.

Uno de los enfermos que se encontraba decaído y guiado por una delgada enfermera se giro tan fuerte al ver a la curvilínea mujer de largo cabello negro y lentes espejados que estuvo apunto de la nariz con su tubo de oxigeno que le permitia respirar con normalidad mientras la mujer de uniforme blanco suspiraba por el joven de cabellos rubios y mirada dulce que seguía el paso de la enérgica muchacha.

-Helga, para-Pidió Ron con falta de aire.

-Mientras hagamos esto lo mas rápido posible, mejor-Le respondió sin detenerse

Helga subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso y se acerco con las manos en los bolsillos a la recepcionista que la miro por encima de sus gafas y sonrio cariñosamente a la chica que se sonrojo un poco.

Emma era una mujer anciana de grandes ojos grices, cara redonda y cabello blanco peinado en un moño por detrás de la cabeza que se sabia de memoria la vida y obras de todos los médicos, enfermos y recidentes que llegaban al hospital y era obvio que sabia todo sobre Helga, desde que era rubia natural hasta que únicamente utilizaba color morado para sus anotaciones personales.

-¿vienes a ver al doctor shortman?

-S..si, es por un caso que estamos llevando con un niño

-Se trata del probre Jacob, ¿verdad?.

-Como se encuentra?-Pregunto Helga bajando la guardia y con un semblante de sincera preocupación.

-Estan ahora en la oficina de "La jefa"-Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-Esa mujer acapara demasiado al Doctor Erick y al doctor Arnold, casi como si fueran suyos.

-Ha…¿otra vez?

-No me preocupo, yo se que el doctor Shortman solo tiene ojos para un pequeño conejo blanco que le roba los suspiros-Rio pícaramente y le guiño un ojo-Aunque puede que el doctor Tomas caiga uno de estos días si no encuentra pronto una mujer buena para el.

-Que alivio-Dijo Helga con sarcasmo fingido

Cuando Helga abrió la puerta de "La Jefa", se topo a Arnold. A Erick y a Veronica observando por un vidrio mientras una joven doctora hablaba con el pequeño Jacob que se negaba a prestarle atención y quería hablar de los muñecos que tenía en la mesa.

-Cabeza de balón-Dijo Helga dejando entrar a Ron-Hemos venido a ver los avances y si ya dan su permiso, llevarlo a casa.

-Señorita Pataki-Dijo Veronica molesta moviendo la cabeza y su largo cabello rojo en forma de desaprobación-Le he pedido que no llame de esa forma al doctor Shortman-Dijo furiosa-Le he dicho un millón de veces que no es bueno que haga eso, da mala imagen a nuestro centro medico y…

-Por dios Veronica-Dijo Helga cruzando los brazos-no seas una vieja amargada

-No puedo creer que el doctor Shortman acepte soportar a alguien como usted, que soporte sus insultos ….

-El camaron con pelos disfruta la compañía de personas con fuertes desordenes mentales como yo-Dijo

Un largo silencio irrumpió en la sala seguido de la fuerte risa de ambas mujeres que se sonrieron mutuamente

-Lo se-Dijo con una sonrisa triste Veronica-Y eso me preocupa mucho….

-si…

Arnold parpadeo, no sabia si esas dos se apreciaban o se odiaban de alguna forma pues podían estar peleando como un par de gatos metidos en una bolsa para después de un momento estar riendo y bromeando como un par de buenas amigas.

-Nos han encomendado cuidar al niño mientras atrapamos al demente que anda por las calles-Dijo Helga dirigiéndose a Veronica-Quiciera saber si podemos ya guiarlo a su domicilio o si debemos regresar mas tarde.

-El padre quiere llevárselo e interrumpir la terapia y el análisis que le estamos haciendo al niño.

-¿cómo?

Si quieren saber mas de mi pueden buscarme en youtube en el canal: adorablekimochi

Bueno gente, saben que es mi primer historia policiaca asi que si alguno es un detective o tiene alguna noción realista de este tipo de cosas, no duden en decirlo pues yo solamente miro la ley y el orden pero eso no me convierte en un genio de la ley.

Si les esta gustando no se olviden de seguirme, comentar, dejar propina, pasar la historia a sus amigos y ayudarme con los quehaceres del hogar para poder escribir mas rápido.

Bueno… principalmente comenten por que cuando no veo comentarios siento que mi historia es fatal y comienzo a vegetar mirando el techo y preguntarme por que soy un desastre.

Ya saben al estilo Rosianna Rabbit y si no han leído el comic ¿Qué están ahí jalando el ganso?, vayan a verlo ya!

Saludos a Nocturna4


	4. Reencuentro con el pasado

Arnold abrió los ojos y se giro en la cama para encontrar el hueco que dejaba Helga cada noche desde que la habían obligado a cuidar de Jacob casi cada día y noche desde que el comisionado se había sentido humillado por la chica.

La puerta de la entrada se escucho y Arnold se sento al borde de la cama para luego ver entrar a Tommy y a Abner por la puerta de la recama a toda velocidad seguidos de Helga que se tumbo a su lado y Tommy salto sobre ella lamiéndole la cara.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Pregunto Arnold tomándole la mano

-Jacob tuvo pesadillas con el hombre, grito durante la noche y entramos para encontrarlo empapado en orina-Dijo esta girando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo

-Ya van casi seis meses desde que todo esto comenzó-Dijo Arnold-No creo que vaya tras el niño pues no vio su rostro, solo escucho su vos y no hemos sabido que regrese por nadie a quien no matará-Arnold apretó un poco los labios-No regreso por el hijo de la mujer a la que asesino en el parque hace tres meses aunque él lo vio desde su carriola y tiene la edad suficiente para identificarlo.

Helga sonrió y se giro derribando al perro contra el colchón

-Ojala te escuchara pero lo único que desea es castigarnos por llevarle la contraria en frente de todo el departamento, quiere darnos una lección.

-Te extraño durante las noches-Arnold se recostro nuevamente y la abrazo con fuerza-Sabes, hoy no tengo nada realmete nada que hacer, asi que…..

-¿quieres dormir otro poco?-Preguntó Helga acurrucándose contra su pecho

-Me encantaría-Le dijo acariciándole el cabello.

Tommy se acomodo sobre las piernas de ambos y Abner se acomodo sobre el colchón para perro que tenían junto a la ventana como siempre hacia cuando no lo subían a la cama.

Arnold odiaba ver a Helga en esa situación, perdiendo su tiempo por el orgullo herido de un hombre y por seguir sus principios hasta el final.

Hay veces cuando el sueño se vuelve tan pesado que se te hace imposible soñar y parece que solo es una transición entre un parpadeo y otro, te puedes llegar a sentir confundido cuando abres los ojos y miras como todo el día se te ha ido y ha llegado la noche demasiado rápido, preguntándote que tan cansado debes estar como para perder tantas horas sin sentirte completamente descanzado y desear poder dormir un poco mas aunque el cuerpo te exige que te mantengas despierto lo que resta de la larga velada.

Arnold abrió los ojos y se encontró con Helga aun profundamente dormida abrazandose a Tommy quien a pesar de encontrarse despierto y mirar a Arnold con sus enormes ojos bicolor permanecia quieto y en silencio sabiendo que su dueña necesitaba de esas horas de sueño reparador que se le habían negado los últimos tres días y simplemente movia sus cejas peludas para indicarle a Arnold que estaba consiente de sus movimientos en el lugar.

-Ire a pasear un rato, regreso pronto-Le susurro acariciándole la cabeza-No dejes que tenga pesadillas-Le pidió mientras se colocaba su chaqueta y tomaba las llaves de la mesa de noche del lado de su cama.

Abner se levanto rápidamente y lo siguió hasta la puerta para luego salir con el y desaparecer en la calle como hacia desde hace tantos años su padre el cual había muerto ya años atrás. Abner segundo había logrado heredar ciertas mañas de su padre y algunas nuevas de su madre.

Cuando Arnold estuvo en la calle comenzó a vagar sin rumbo mirando el cielo de noche y de vez en cuando girando un poco la cabeza para ver alguna cosa interesante o para mirar los autos que amenazaban con saltarse un alto cuando el pasaba y lo miraban con desagrado por atravesarse en su madrugada que debería estar libre de peatones anormales y entrometidos noctámbulos que les impidieran ir libremente por las anchas calles de la el era uno de esos neuróticos cuando no podía dormir y deseaba conducir un poco en el auto de Helga.

Cuando Arnold se harto de vagar se dirigió a un bar que se encontraba cerca del hospital publico de la ciudad y se apretujo contra la gente para pedir una cerveza bien fría a la camarera que con una sonrisa le indico que era cortesía de la casa no antes de pasarle su numero en una servilleta que Arnold amablemente se metió en la chaqueta con planes de desechar en algún basurero antes de llegar a casa.

-¿Arnold?-Dijo una dulce voz a sus espaldas

-Sí, es Arnold-Dijo una segunda voz conocida

Arnold se giro y se topo a Lila tomada del brazo de una joven asiática de cabello corto que después de unos segundos logro reconocer como Phoebe quien ya no llevaba sus características gafas y ahora parecía ver perfectamente.

-Cielos-Dijo este realmente sorprendido- No imagine topármelas aquí

-Hace semanas que no te veo, Arnold-Dijo Lila lanzándose a sus brazos y apretujándolo con cariño-Lily y Daisy extrañan jugar con su tío Arnold-Dijo esta al separarse de el.

-Lo siento, hemos tenido unos tías muy difíciles-Le aseguro con una timida sonrisa-Prometo ir a verlas en cuanto estemos mas relajados, ¿Cómo esta Brian?

-Ho….como siempre-Dijo torciendo el gesto-No se separa de su cámara ni siquiera en la cama-se sonrojo un poco- Desde que es reportero piensa que tiene que estar listo para todo.

Arnold sonrio y luego miro a Phoebe mientras Lila hablaba del trabajo de su esposo y se pregunto que debía decir, la mujer también lo miraba fijamente como si no lo hubiera visto nunca e intentara gravarse cada una de sus facciones en aquellos cortos minutos.

-¿Quieren sentarse en una mesa libre?-Pregunto Lila después de su perorata de veinte minutos señalando una mesa que acababan de abandonar un grupo de estudiantes-¿Les parece?

-Claro-Aseguro Phoebe

-Por mi esta bien-Dijo Arnold tomando su cerveza a la mitad

El trío se sento en el gabinete acolchado y permanecieron un incomodo momento en silencio.

-creo…creo que pediré unas cervezas y unas costillitas-Dijo Lila mirando el menú que se encontraba en la pared-¿Quieren algo mas?

-Alitas de pollo sin hueso-Dijo Phoebe

-Otras dos ordenes de costillas-Dijo Arnold-Y que mi cerveza sea oscura por favor.

-Bueno….

Lila se levanto y dejo a ambos jóvenes sentados uno frente a otro con un ambiente incomodo entre ellos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Pregunto Arnold intentando romper el hielo-¿todo esta bien?

-Ho… si-Aseguro esta mirando sus manos-Todo esta bien, me va muy bien en mi trabajo y Gerald y yo hemos logrado comprar una casa, aunque creo que eso ultimo ya lo sabias.

-Si-Dijo este recargándose en el respaldo del asiento-Me lo conto hace un par de semanas, es una suerte que encontraran una casa tan buena a sus posibilidades para que no tuvieran que pedir prestamos.

-Lo se-Phoebe sonrio y lo miro por primera vez a la cara-¿Cómo esta Helga?

-Agotada-Dijo sin pensarlo

Arnold miro a Phoebe a los ojos y esta se retorció un poco las manos.

-El trabajo de policía y de detective es muy difícil, no puedo imaginarme que tan complicada debe ser su vida y…

-Helga te ha necesitado todos estos años, Phoebe-Solto por fin Arnold

-Lo se y se que fui muy mala amiga al no entenderla-Dijo esta encogiéndose de hombros-Es solo que….

-Gerald fue el mas culpable en todo eso-Dijo Arnold un poco molesto- Ademas, el y tu habían terminado por su inmadurez y el…

-Lo se, lo se, lo se-Repitio Phoebe pasando sus manos por el rostro-Y aun pago por eso, Arnold.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Phoebe se dejo resbalar en el asiento, coloco sus brazos en la mesa y dejo caer su cabeza contra sus brazos

-Eso no importa

-Claro que si, ¿Qué paso?

-Crei que lo sabias todo tratándose de Gerald-Dijo Phoebe con la voz apagada por cubrirla con sus brazos

-Phoebe….

-¿recuerdas cuando Helga cambio por completo?-Phoebe contrajo su rostro por la tristeza

¿Cómo podía olvidarlo?, el se sentía culpable hasta cierto punto pues el la había presionado de masiado hasta que termino explotando como una bomba de tiempo.

-Por dios Helga-Decía Arnold intentando levantar a Helga de la cama mientras ella se tapaba con su manta rosada que le cubria la sucia cabeza-Todos te extrañamos en la escuela.

-Dejame, no quiero regresar-gruño girándose al lado contrario de Arnold y colocándose en posición fetal-Ya no deseo salir de aquí….

Arnold bajo la mirada, sabia que Helga estaba extremadamente deprimida y tenia terror de tratar con las demás personas, y mas después de que algunos se habían dedicado a acosarla y a meterse con ella aprovechando su debilidad .

El cabeza de balón cerro los ojos y apretó las manos para después arremeter contra Helga y arrancarle la manta y dejarla al descubierto en su pijama rosa ya percudida y una camiseta negra de manga chica que tenia manchas de comida y otras cosas que no se podían identificar.

-Sal de la cama-Le exigió tirando la manta al suelo-Ahora

-No!-Grito grito Helga haciéndose bolita y tapándose los oídos para no escucharlo-Dejame en paz, bete….ya, dejame tranquila.

-Te vas a bañar y a lavarte los dientes, vas a comer bien y haremos las tareas que tienes pendientes para que mañana puedas presentar todo.

Arnold la levanto y se la puso en el hombro y se dirigió a la puerta con la chica pataleando como un niño que no quiere ir a dormir o un becerro que sabe que va a ser marcado.

El joven cabeza de balón atravesó el pasillo ante la mirada incrédula de Miriam que simplemente se dedico a dar un largo sorbo a su bebida y caminar lentamente a las escaleras para luego girar la cabeza con rostro de interrogación que no duro mucho pues dio paso a la somnolencia de siempre.

-Lavate los dientes- Ordeno Arnold fastidiado

-Dejame regresar a la cama-Dijo esta desde el hombro de Arnold-Ahora!

-No!

-Ahora!

Arnold la bajo y la sento en el escusado para luego tomar un cepillo rosa al cual embarro un poco de pasta y se lo tendio.

-Lavate los dientes

-Dejame en paz cabeza de balón-Gruño Helga con las manos a los costados del escusado y bajando un poco la cabeza

-Ok…..-Arnold hizo retroceder el cepillo –Supongo que no me dejas otra opción…..

Arnold se lanzo contra Helga y le tomo la nariz con sus dedos para acto seguido meter el cepillo con fuerza y comenzar a restregarle los dientes con la pasta

-Detchente…Ashnold-Dijo Helga

-Basta, no puedo ver como arruinas tu vida manteniéndote encerrada en tu habitación.

Arnold lleno con agua un vaso que había en el lavabo de color rosa y se lo entrego a Helga quien lo miro con molestia y se lo arrebato para luego escupir ruidosamente en el lavabo

-Dejame ir-Gruño

-Escucha…no quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras pero si es necesario lo hare, ahora, saldré de aquí y esperare a que te bañes, si no escucho agua en diez minutos, regresare y te duchare yo mismo, ¿entiendes?

-Dudo que te atrevas

-No me retes Pataki-Le dijo Arnold con mirada peligrosa, la misma expresión y mirada que cuando descubrió que Helga había mentido sobre su ceguera.

El plazo se cumplió y Arnold abrió la puerta para toparse con Helga aun sentada en el escusado mirando el suelo y con una expresión perdida que entristeció a Arnold. El cabeza de balón no dijo nada y acto seguido paso junto a ella para abrir la llave del grifo y dejar correr el agua caliente y luego la fría para temblarla y cerro la cortina plástica de un jalon.

-Vamos, levantate.

-Largate, no es tu asunto…-gruño la joven cruzando los brazos

-No te voy a dejar destruirte, Helga.-Respiro hondo-Ahora perdóname por esto.

Arnold tomo de la parte de debajo de la camiseta de Helga y con un tirón fuerte se la saco por la cabeza y la lanzo al suelo

-Hey-Grito Helga sonrojándose y comenzando a respirar con fuerza- Basta

Arnold hizo caso omiso a sus quejas y la dejo en ropa interior, acto seguido comenzó a tallarla con fuerza con un jabon en forma de corazón con aroma a cereza que Arnold ya conocía bien, y tomo un shampoo de color rosa para luego verter su contenido en la cabeza de Helga.

Cuando Arnold comenzó a enjuagar el cabello de Helga pasando su mano por la espalda, sintió como la mano de Helga lo jalaba por el cuello de la playera y metió dentro de la bañera y se subió sobre el mirándolo a los ojos como un animal salvaje que ha logrado acorralar a su presa.

Arnold recordaba esos ojos en el mismo cuando había recobrado a sus padres y algo violento lo poseyó cuando vio en peligro mortal a Helga, a sus padres y a el mismo por mano del peligroso enemigo que los tenia acorralados contra un acantilado y Arnold se había lanzado contra él a pesar de que el hombre tenía un arma y la había dirigido a su cabeza.

Esa mirada era aterradora y tan sensual.

-Espera…-murmuro Arnold antes de recibir un beso apasionado en los labios con una lengua que buscaba introducirse en la suya con gran necesidad.

Arnold abrió los ojos como platos e intento detenerla pero su matona personal era mucho mas fuerte que el en todos los sentidos. El cabeza de balón luchaba con todos sus instintos pues aunque era un hombre hecho y derecho en toda la extensión de la palabra tanto física como mentalmente, también era todo un caballero y no podía dejarse llevar de esa manera con alguien que había pasado un trauma y que se notaba que estaba en una crisis.

Arnold intento alejarla de el pero ella se coloco en su centro de gravedad impidiéndole al joven levantarse y alejarla. El cabeza de balón no sabia que decir y no quería decir nada por si se mal entendía la situación o si sus padres intentaban deshacerse de Helga de alguna forma al darse cuenta que había quedado mas dañada de lo que ellos pensaban.

-Helga, es esto lo que yo deseo-Le dijo sujetándola por los hombros

La mano de Helga se introdujo en los pantalones y calzoncillos de Arnold para tocar el duro miembro perlado de líquido pre seminal que manaba constantemente ya deseoso de entrar en acción y el chico cabeza de balón se mordió el labio ante su primer contacto con otro ser humano que lo hizo temblar y hacer que su miembro diera un pequeño brinco por esa extraña sensación.

Helga se hizo a un lado su ropa interior y en un rápido movimiento que dejo pasmado a Arnold se posiciono sobre su miembro y con la mano aun sujetando el miembro de Arnold, fue bajando lentamente hasta que lo introdujo dentro de ella y el joven sintió un pequeño dolor como si algo se rompiera en su miembro.

Helga comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo y Arnold veía como esos ojos lo miraban directamente sin perder detalle de sus gestos, siempre manteniendo el control de lo que él quisiera hacer. Los labios de Arnold se mantenían entre abiertos ansiosos de que la rubia volviese a besarlo nuevamente mientras él sentía que estaba a punto de explotar y el control estaba desapareciendo lentamente en su cuerpo.

Ya no pudo evitarlo….Arnold se lanzo sobre la chica y sobre sus labios para comenzar a besarla mientras la penetraba con fuerza pasando sus manos por debajo del brasier de la chica dejando al aire sus pechos los cuales apretó con suavidad y Helga lo tomo con las piernas por la cintura para que se introdujera aun mas en su interior y araño la espalda de Arnold con sus uñas causándole un choque eléctrico por la columna vertebral ocasionando que terminara dentro de ella respirando rápidamente y recargando su frente contra el hombro de la chica.

-Lo siento-Murmuro Arnold

-No se que me paso-Helga sentía el agua a su alrededor subiendo lentamente y las gotas de la regadera entrando en sus ojos y en la nariz.

-Yo no pude mantener mi control…..no quise…yo se que cometi un error y…

-No-Dijo Helga con voz frágil y con un temblor en su cuerpo-Yo no podría culparte por esto, tu intentaste ayudarme y yo…yo…

Arnold sintió temblar el cuerpo de Helga y al levantar la cabeza vio los ojos de la chica completamente lleno de lagrimas y la nariz, mejillas y labios de la joven completamente rojos como una pequeña blanca nieves de cabello rubio

-Hablaremos con la Doctora Bliss, se que podrá decirnos que paso….

-Lo siento….Lo siento…-Comenzo a llorar y Arnold la abrazo con fuerza.

Despues de una semana Helga regreso al colegio con el cabello pintado de negro, faldas cortas de colegiala, camisetas de cuello redondo en color negro o morado con estruendos mensajes en color lila, rosa, blanco o rojo y unos converse negros con un par de estrellas plateadas de metal.

Helga dio un grio de 180 grados a su actitud y comenzó a haber rumores sobre su actividad sexual, principalmente esparcidos por Wolfgang quien había acosado a Helga afuera del gimnacio y la había llevado hasta tal limite que la chica se abalanzo sobre el tal como había hecho con Arnold.

Ahora muchos sabían el secreto para detonar en ella ese trance que la hacia hipersexual y fuera de si misma en pocos segundos.

-Cielos viejo-Habia dicho Gerald-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?, debiste decírmelo.

-Que?

-Eso…Lo de pataki

-¿Qué perdi mi virginidad con Helga ?-Arnol suspiro-Si te conté que perdí la virginidad

-Pero no me contaste que la perdiste de esa forma tan salvaje-Sonrio admirado-Wow, quisiera probar eso-Dijo con ojos brillantes de deseo y levantándose del sillón de Arnold- Seria increíble.

-¿Que?-Pregunto sorprendido e incomodo

Arnold se levanto de la cama y dejo aun lado el libro de geografía que tenia abierto casi por la mitad del libro y miro asqueado a Gerald que se encogió de hombros y paso su mano por la nunca y rodar los ojos por la habitación azul.

-Todo esto es consecuencia de lo que le sucedió-Arnold se sentó en la cama e hizo a un lado su libro con mirada furiosa-No te atrevas a intentar algo-Gruño-Ni Phoebe ni yo te lo perdonaríamos.

Gerald camino pesado contra Arnold y lo tomo de la sudadera para hacercarse a su rostro peligrosamente

-No me hables de Phoebe-Gruño Gerald furioso-Las cosas entre ella y yo ahora están estables, ahora somos buenos amigos y no quiero que se arruine eso.

Arnold safo la mano de Gerald de su sudadera y lo alejo con ambas manos de el para luego levantarse de la cama y plantarle cara.

-Arruinarias todo si intentas meterte con su mejor amiga, después de todo lo que paso y también arruinarías nuestra amistad-Le dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Escucha, ella acepta todos esos encuentros y es por que ella quiere-Gerald sonrio- Si algo pasara entre nosotros….

-No te acercaras a Helga bajo ninguna circunstancia, no la tocaras y no intentaras convertirla en una de tus pollitas-Dijo Arnold pegándole con el dedo a Gerald en el pecho con fuerza-¿entendiste?

Gerald sonrió y detuvo la mano de Arnold con una sonrisa

-¿Lo haces por ella o por mi?-Pregunto mirando los ojos verdes de Arnold fijamente con sus ojos castaños-Te enamoraste de Pataki, ¿No es asi?.-Gerald ahogo una risita- ¿te enamoraste de ella por que te quito lo virgen en el baño de su casa?

Arnold dio dos pasos atrás y desvió la mirada para luego negar.

-Helga está muy herida y tú solamente quieres abusar de ese dolor-Dijo Arnold-Amigo, el sexo te transformo en un monstro adicto y ya no te importa nadie ni nada. Solo tu propio placer y…

-Cielos, Arnold…. Déjate de ñoñerías, esto ya es de adultos y si ella acepta….

-Gerald no te atrevas, solamente la dañaras más de lo que la han dañado todos esos estúpidos!

-Vamos viejo, ellos solamente la presionaron un poco y ella acepto de inmediato, no es como si la hubieran violado otra vez-Dijo este furioso-Es asunto de dos-Dijo señalándose para luego tocar a Arnold-No de tres, a menos que te animes a participar.

Arnold se abalanzo sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza a Gerald en el rostro una y otra vez cegado por la repulsión, el desagrado, el asco y la ira.

¿Qué le había pasado a ese amigo que Arnold había querido como un hermano?

Arnold sintió como una persona le detuvo la mano y se topo con su padre que comenzó a jalarlo en dirección contraria al cuerpo de Gerald mientras Stella y la señora Kokoschka jalaban a Gerald que se encontraba completamente inconsiente y con la nariz sangrando, el ojo morado y un hilo de sangre resbalando por sus labios.

-Arnod, por que?-Pregunto Miles

-Yo….-Arnold trago saliva

Arnold sintió como los engranajes de su mente se detenían al mismo tiempo que el dolor de sus nudillos pelados y dedos comenzaba a aumentar, y a acalambrarle los brazos.

Despues de eso Arnold y Gerald no se dirigieron la palabra por casi dos semanas hasta que Phoebe llego llorando a casa de Arnold con el rímel corrido y las rodillas sangrantes después de una caída al correr lejos del escenario que se había topado aquella lluviosa noche.

-Gerald-Dijo esta limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga

-¿Qué sucedio?-Pregunto Arnold sirviéndole una taza de té bien cargado

-Llegue a casa de Gerald para llevarle unas tareas después de que falto a clases y….-Sorbio la nariz-Entre con la llave que tenia y escuche unos sonidos extraños desde el piso de arriba.

Arnold sintió tristeza por su amiga, imaginaba lo que había sucedido y lo mal que debió pasarlo Phoebe al encontrarse al hombre que había amado durante tantos años en la cama con otra persona y que ella no pudiera hacer nada al ser solamente su amiga.

-Subiste-dijo Arnold intentando que su voz no sonara a reproche y pasando su brazo por el hombro de Phoebe-Lo siento, siento que hubieras visto a Gerald en una situación de ese tipo, se que todavía sientes algo por el y….

-Estaba con Helga-Dijo está dejando caer la taza contra el suelo y comenzando a temblar, a llorar desesperadamente y a tener pequeñas convulsiones por intentar controlarse-Le grite a Helga que como había podido hacerme eso sabiendo que aun lo amaba pero ella solo me miro fríamente y no dijo nada mientras continuaba montándolo-Dijo esta agarrándose la cabeza con las manos-Gerald la aparto y me quito las libretas de la mano y me dijo que no podía reclamarle nada pues todos somos libres y sin pareja como para que hubiera reclamaciones y que era mejor que me marchara y le regresara la llave para que no hubiera accidentes de ese tipo otra vez…

Arnold miro al suelo y comenzo a temblar, Phoebe levanto la mirada y se topo con la cara contraída de Arnold por la furia y la chica entre abrió los labios.

-¿Arnold?

-Ese…Canalla

Arnold salió corriendo en dirección al departamento de Gerald a toda velocidad y Phoebe lo siguió callendo al suelo nuevamente para quedarse viendo como se alejaba Arnold entre la lluvia.

-Sabes, Gerald jamás lo supero -Dijo Phoebe pasando su cabello atrás de su oreja

-que quieres decir?

-Jamás supero tener a alguien como Helga y perderla-Dijo ella con media sonrisa en el rostro y las cejas contraídas-Logro tenerla después de su atracción secreta a ella y fue mejor de lo que nunca soño-Rio y miro a Arnold con la cabeza ladeada-Como no me di cuenta que el estaba en secreto enamorado de ella y que se moria por probar lo que se sentía poder tener a un tigre entre las manos?, alguien que no lo dejaba salirse con la suya, que lo dominaba por completo cuando se le subían los humos y después…..-Suspiro-Despues de la terapia, el aun sigue buscando ese control de una u otra forma. Ya sabes, aunque el y yo regresamos, Gerald quiere que yo sea dominante en la cama con el, quiere que lo sujete, que lo tome y siempre lo trate con rudeza. Tal vez es por eso que no tengo deseos de volver a ver a Helga, por que siento que a pesar de todo, a pesar de no haberla visto en años, siempre estoy a su sombra y que si vuelve a entrar en mi vida podría aplastarme de alguna manera-Respiro hondo y comenzó a reir.

La risa de Phoebe era dulce, no era escandalosa para nada a pesar de que estaba riendo a mandibula batiente y Arnold se sintió desconcertado por la actitud de la joven y presintió que tenia algunas horas en el bar y ya había tomado lo suficiente como para reírse de cualquier cosa, incluso de las situaciones mas incomodas que se le pudieran presentar en frente.

-Lo siento-Dijo ella secándose las lagrimas de la risa-No se por que te estoy contando algo tan intimo-Sonrio-Se que eres un gran terapeuta pero esto esta completamente fuera de lugar.

-No, para nada, creo que necesitabas soltarlo.

-Sabes, también la extraño y la necesito.

Una charola llena de alitas de pollo adobadas sin hueso, costillitas y cervezas se poso entre ambos, y los jóvenes voltearon a ver a la joven pelirroja que sonreía abiertamente

-Lo siento chicos, tenían muchos pedidos pero aquí esta todo, ahora a comer-Dijo tomando una de las costillitas y metiéndosela a la boca


	5. No tan felices fiestas

Helga levanto la mirada y se topo con Ron y una taza de café caliente con ojeras pronunciadas, rostro de un palido enfermizo y el cabello lo suficientemente sucio como para saber que no había pisado su casa mas que para preparar la comida para su niñ suficientes noches sin dormir como para saber que estaban en el punto máximo de sus energias gracias a la adrenalina y aquel disparo de sensaciones que llegaban después de que la sangre comenzaba a fluir a marchas forzadas gracias a todo el trabajo que no paraba de llegar exigiéndole que diera todo de si. Aquella sensación que se volcaba en aquellos que tenían que dar el ultimo paso antes de llegar a la victoria.

Aquel ascesino estaba dándoles tales vueltas que se sentían en una casa de espejos siendo engañados y confundidos cada que pensaban que encontraban una salida y topándose cada vez con que alguien les ha cerrado el paso con un nuevo cristal que antes no estaba en el lugar y obligándolos a romper el espacio ocupado con brutalidad y desesperación ante la sangre que escurría ante sus pies.

-Me siento como una marioneta de ese tipo-Gruño dejándose caer sobre el respaldo y trazando con sus manos figuras invisibles en el techo como si alguien la manipulara- Para su divercion. Siento que se burla de nosotros.

-No lo sientas, se burla de nosotros.

-Lo odio.

-Hel…Es casi navidad, deberías regresar a casa

-No puedo-murmuro tallándose los ojos-En las fiestas es cuando mas ataca.

-No puedes….¿o no quieres?

Helga dejo sus puños en sus ojos y deslizo lentamente sus manos para mirar el foco y pensar que podía decir pero sabia que era inútil contarle cualquier mentira a Ron quien la conocía casi tan bién como Arnold o Phoebe.

-Supongo que tampoco quiero-susurro

Ron camino lentamente y se sento en el escritorio de Helga para luego dejar su taza a su lado.

-¿quieres pasar la navidad con nosotros?

-No se si Mariska quiera una invitada cuando todas las navidades tiene a su padre para ella sola.

-Solo somos nosotros dos-Ron la miro fijamente reflejando el palido rostro de la muchacha de ojos azules como esferas de navidad- Mis padres murieron….Y mi esposa era huérfana, asi que no tenemos a nadie mas. Siempre es solitaria la navidad.

-¿Qué hay de tus tíos?

-¿estas bromeando?-Pregunto el pasándose una mano por el rostro-¿quieres ver llorar a Mariska ?-Suspiro-No sabe hacer otra cosa que hablar de trabajo y mi tía únicamente habla de sus negocios y de lo mala que es la comida además de que asegura que era mejor que ella hubiera hecho todo pero que era mala idea hablarle sin un mes de antisipacion y medio-Puso los ojos en blanco-Además de que ella debe de elegir los ingredientes y no le importa gastarse una fortuna para que todo este perfecto…..oh Helga…. Por favor, no me hagas hablar de las terribles navidades que pasamos.

-¿Qué hay de tu padre?

-Como cada año-se encogió de hombros con tristeza- Sigue trabajando para su campaña junto con mamá y dudo que recuerde siquiera de que sepan en que día están sin que sus asistentas o….. Siempre es una decepción esperarlos. Por favor.-agrego mirándola como un cachorro

-¿me estas rogando que te acompañe?-Pregunto divertida con la comisura de sus labios temblando para esconder su sonrisa

-S….no, solamente creo que seria buena idea que pasemos juntos las fiestas.

-Aja….

-Si!, te estoy rogando que nos acompañes!

-Esta bien, si.-dijo cual rey que le da a un sirviente el regalo de su compañía.

Cuando Helga se monto en el lado del copiloto de su auto, Ron se percato que ella no tenia animos de nada y tomo el volante que solamente podía tocar muy contadas veces. Debia ser un día especialmente pesado para ella.

-Hace cuanto que no hablas con….-Comenzó arrancando el auto

-Tres semanas-Dijo rápidamente

Ron aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que Arnold y Helga fueran una pareja romántica y aun se encontraba bastante intrigado y admirado de lo bien que habían escondido su relación para la mayoría exceptuando los superiores por encima de su jefe inmediato. Todo había sido una sorpresa cuando sus compañeros llegaron y encontraron todo el desastre y a ambos amantes discutiendo acaloradamente ignorando a todos alrededor.

-Ok-murmuro tamborileando con sus dedos en el volante-¿tanto has huido?-Pregunto sorprendido y entristecido ante aquello pues sabía que aunque intentaba mostrarse como una chica ruda aun sentía un dolor que le causaba un repudio a su propia casa.

-Escucha….-murmuro ladeando la cabeza para después mirarlo con una sonrisa fingida-Todo, todo esta bien…

-El no quizo culparte - Le dijo acariciándole el rostro- Tommy… intento proteger a Lily que se encontraba en tu casa-Dijo refiriéndose a la hija de acogida de Olga- Murió como un héroe valiente.

-El adoraba a Tommy y sentía a Lily como su hija y quería que la adoptaramos-Respiro hondo-Yo…. Siento que desarme nuestras vidas al estar obsesionada con esto.

Ron negó con la cabeza y comenzó a conducir por la ciudad recordando el rostro de ira de Arnold que sujetaba entre sus brazos a Tommy que tenia el estomago abierto,con los intestinos completamente destrozados y con los ojos brillantes fijos y frios en el techo con la lengua de lado mientras su respiración paraba lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo.

Lily se encontraba llorando sujeta al torso de Arnold ,sujetándose con la mano derecha el costado que sangraba continuamente contra la blusa azul trurquesa y comenzaba a impregnar la falda blanca de bailarina. La chiquilla tenia la piel mas blanca de lo habitual y sus ojos se habían transformado en los de una muñeca sin alma con una exprecion prácticamente muerta.

-Esto es tu culpa-Grito Arnold cuando la vio entrar apretando su puño pelado con el que había golpeado al se veía completamente fuera de si, todo su autocontrol se había ido por el caño y en su rostro se dibujaban muecas de desagrado, odio y amargura.

Helga retrosedio lentamente sintiendo como si fuera atravesada por un cuchillo de hielo que comenzaba a congelar lentamente su cuerpo desde el corazón para dar lentamente paso a un calor abrumador que la hacia sudar como si se encontrara en un sauna. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y un temblor se esparció por su cuerpo obligándola a moverse y a embestir al joven rubio que no aparto su vista de ella.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Le grito sin darse cuenta que había hecho aun lado a Tommy y a Lily de un golpe

-Es tu culpa, te pedi que renunciaras a esa búsqueda obsesiva-Le grito desde el suelo

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir que todo esto es mi culpa?-LE grito soltándole una bofetada-¿acaso crees que yo deseaba esto?-paff otra bofetada- ¿Qué clase de psiquiatra eres?

Cuando Helga levanto la mano para abofetearlo nuevamente Arnold la sujeto y la doblego para ponerla contra el suelo y soltarle una cachetada aun con la mirada de ira y odio en los ojos, culpándola con cada exprecion de su rostro y cuerpo.

Pero ¿Dónde estaba aquel tipo que había hecho trizas toda su vida?, claro, había escapado con su velocidad de un guepardo salvaje y bien entrenado para matar y luego desvanecerse entre las sombras de la vida y las penumbras de las calles. Por desgracia aquel tipo había usado una mascara completa en color negro que dejaba a la vista solo un par de brillantes ojos completamente negros, sin lo blanco de los ojos que podría estar cubierto por un lenta de contacto de ese color o tal vez un tatuaje ocular que se estaba volviendo muy popular en aquellos días y que podría ayudar a identificar a aquel mounstro pero… nadia había visto a ningún sujeto de ese tipo en la ciudad y mucho menos con la altura ni complexio que Arnold había descrito a los oficiales después de todo aquello.

Todo aquello que los había dañado….

El auto se detuvo y Helga fingió seguir durmiendo cuando Ron se levanto de su asiento y fue en dirección a su casa para hablar con su pequeña niña que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió al auto y abrió la puerta para tocar el rostro de Helga con sus manos heladas y despertarla para que entrara a la calidez de la casa.

Es sorprendente como el cuerpo se puede enfriar tan rápido solo con correr por las escaleras cuesta abajo para llegar a la calle y lo mucho que uno puede tardar en calentarse cuando tienes mucho frio.

-Hace mucho que no hay nadie además de nosotros en Navidad-Dijo la niña con una dulce sonrisa mordiendo su pequeña porción de pavo y revolviendo con su tenedor las manzanas con su otra mano.

-¿te sientes feliz de que este aquí?-Pregunto Helga tomando un poco mas de vino de su copa para después recargar su mentón en el dorso de su mano y mirar con ternura a la niña-¿te agrado la sorpresa?

Mariska pestaño con sus largas y tupidas pestañas mirando de arriba abajo a Helga y asintió metiéndose un trozo de manzana en la boca y comenzando a juguetear con su copa de jugo de uva antes de llevárselo a los labios y beber copiosamente del liquido rojizo.

-Vamos, esos modales-La regaño ron al ver como el jugo comenzaba a desbordarse por las comisuras de sus labios y a caer sobre el delicado mantel blanco sobre la mesa-Perdona Helga.

-No te preocupes-Dijo con una sonrisa dulce y acariciando el cabello de la niña que se encontraba sentada a su izquierda y se veía encantada con los mimos de la muchacha- Ella es muy parecida a mi cuando era niña y…. no me molesta nada si quiere ser un poco traviesa. Eso es lindo.

-Papá dice que nadie se va a fijar en mi si no soy lo suficientemente linda como Kitty-Dijo la niña subiéndose a la silla y estirándose para luego tomar un pedazo de pan y metérselo a la boca y miro a su padre que se veía un poco abochornado ante los comentarios de su niña-Dice que debería ser mas femenina y…

-He!, no he dicho eso nunca

-Si es cierto-Dijo la niña insistentemente

-Cariño, sabes que te adoro como eres!

-Pero has dicho que debería ser tan linda como Kitty

La carcajada de Helga interrumpió a ambos testarudos que la miraron sorprendidos pues cualquier otro se habría mostrado indignado e incluso habría intentado irse al considerar todo eso como una falta de respeto pero Helga solo podía reírse por lo bien que se llevaban aquellos dos y lo mucho que demostraban que se querían y confiaban el uno en el otro como para no tener que mentir y fingir ante los demás lo que no eran.

Que envidia les tenia y sobre todo, le encantaba que una pequeña tuviera una relación de tanta confianza y tan abierta como ella pues sería una adulta excelente.

Después de dejar limpios los platos de comida de la primera ronda de pavo con salsa de arándanos, ensalada de manzana, relleno y un enorme trozo de Pie de queso con cerezas y un largo descanso comenzaron a jugar con el viejo monopoly que Ron había heredado de su padre que intentaba enseñarle un poco de la vida y del dinero, sin lograr mucho pero dejando un excelente incentivo para su pequeña nieta que había logrado heredar su pasión por el dinero y las inversiones.

-Cielos Ron, eres pésimo en esto-Se burlo Helga recogiendo el dinero que se supone debía ser del hombre pero que le debía al haber caído demasiadas veces en sus casillas-No sé cómo es posible que puedas vivir sin saber manejar el dinero.

-Se manejar el dinero-Gruño-Lo que no se es jugar.

-Papá es un desastre-aseguro la niña tomando el dinero que su padre le debía y abanicándose con él.

-Cuando aprenda a contar correctamente, seguramente, ella llevará las finanzas de la casa y nos haremos millonarios-Soltó una carcajada y acaricio el rostro de la pequeña-Mi pequeña geniecillo

El celular de Helga comenzó a timbrar y a vibrar unos segundos antes que el de Ron y ambos se miraron a los ojos sintiendo un frio que les resbalaba por la espalda y se esparcía lentamente. Ron fue el primero en mirar la pantalla del aparato y trago saliva.

-Han….han encontrado un regalo navideño no planeado cerca de la PS 115 en un callejón. Parece ser que igual que Santa, no descansa en navidad.

-Bueno…se ve que es entusiasta de las fiestas-Helga dijo esto con cierta amargura- ¿Qué haremos con…?-Señalo a Mariska con la mirada

-Quiero ver el regalo-Suplico la niña con una sonrisa y pestañeando encantadoramente.

Helga se mordió el labio y pensó en todas las personas con las que hubiera podido dejar a la niña como su hermana, que ahora no le dirigía la palaba (cosa que era un alivio y no le molestaba tanto), Arnold, a quien ella no le dirigía la palabra pues aun estaba ofendida, los padres de Arnold a quienes deseaba ver pero que no podía ir a ver en las fiestas pues sabía que Arnold estaría con ellos y Phoebe, que ahora no le hablaba y la tenía entre sus contactos bloqueados, vaneados y mandados al infierno.

-No tenemos opción-Dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos-La señora Lo, que suele ayudarme como niñera se fue a visitar a su familia

-A Michigan-Salto Mariska con una sonrisa-Fue a ver a sus hijas y a sus nietas Isis y Tina.

-Si cariño, a Michigan

Era extraño para ambos compañeros ir a la escena de un crimen con una niña que escuchaba a Barney y que jugaba con sus muñecos en la parte de atrás del auto en su sillita de viaje aun sin entender lo que significaba la salida repentina a esas horas. La inocencia es el mayor privilegio que se puede conservar en la vida.

-Debes esperar aquí-Ron miraba nerviosamente a su niña que aun jugaba con sus peluches sin mirarlo- No intentes safarte de tu silla y si ves algo extraño debes gritar.

-Esta bien, ¿regresaras pronto?

-Regresare antes de que el disco se termine

-Está bien.

La PS 115 era mucho mas pequeña que la escuela en la que Helga se había educado en su niñez pero tenia un patio mucho mas grande y areas con jardines con algunos arboles que estaban llenos hasta el tope de nieve.

-Dijeron que en el callejón-Ron señalo un edificio frente al colegio donde se veian patrullas y policias

-Aunque no nos lo hubieran dicho, seria muy difícil no darse cuenta donde fue-Dijo esta en tono de burla

-Acabemos con esto, rápido, quiero regresar a jugar alguna otra cosa en la que tenga oportunidad de ganar.

-Bien… veremos, yo soy buena en todo

¿has visto alguna vez como queda el cuerpo de un animal después de ser cazado por un animal?, esto cer acercaba mucho a diferencia únicamente de que cada una de las heridas parecían haber sido hechas con delicadas cuchillas o bisturís de alta presicion para dejar el cuerpo en tan lamentable estado y aunque cualquiera podría jurar que este no era acto del asesino silencioso la única mano que quedaba en el cadáver demostraba que sin duda había hecho de las suyas de nuevo y con una gran furia y brutalidad.

-No hay intestinos ni ninguna otro órgano-Dijo El Agente-El rostro esta completamente desfigurado y….

-¿Dónde esta la doctora Nina?-Pregunto Ron cuando observo la falta de medico forense en la escena

-Es Nina-Dijo señalando al cadáver femenino

Un fuerte grito les hizo desviara la mirada de la escena del crimen y corrieron en la dirección de donde habían llegado seguidos de otros tres agentes cuando el grito se hizo más fuerte, agudo y lleno de terror seguido de fuertes golpes en cristal que se resistía a romperse.

-Mariska –Grito Ron con las llaves en las manos

-Papá-Mariska golpeo el cristal que estaba manchado de sangre por el interior

Ron abrió con las llaves torpemente la puerta del lado derecho donde se encontraba Mariska y al hacerlo una caja abierta envuelta para regalo resbalo de sus rodillas haciendo rodar órganos humanos por todas partes. Un ojo color miel rodo sin parar hasta caer por la alcantarilla mas cercana mientras el otro era pisado por accidente por una regordeta oficial que chillo del asco al ver el globo ocular aplastado bajo su pie.

-¿trajiste aquí a tu hija?-Grito un hombre con anteojos cuadrados

-No teníamos con quien dejarla-Grito Helga apartando al hombre que se erguía amenazadoramente contra Ron

-Niña ¿Quién te dio eso?-Pregunto el hombre ignorando a Helga-¿quien?-Comenzo a caminar en su dirección y en cuanto la tubo cerca la tomo de los brazos y la sangoloteo- Dimelo.

Mariska comenzó a llorar y a gritar ante los bruscos sangoloteos del hombre que parecía haber olvidado su entrenamiento para con las victimas de delitos graves y no paraba de gritar a la pequeña que intentaba por todos los medios zafarse de de las manos frias y callosas de aquel hombre delgado y que apestaba a tabaco, alcohol y una mezcla extraña de menta, te de limón y colonia para después de afeitar, lo que ocasiono que la niña vomitara sobre su ropa y parte de los intestinos que aun se encontraban sobre sus piernas.

-Suelta a mi hija-Ron saco su arma y la coloco entre los omoplatos del hombre que se detuvo y lentamente quito los dedos de la niña que lloraba desesperadamente amenazando con vomitar nuevamente

-Eres mas listo que esto-Murmuro el hombre levantando las manos

-Tengo protección por si decido matarte…. Mi padre no quiere escándalos en épocas de elecciones.

-Ron….-Helga murmuro mirando a sus colegas y a su compañero como si se tratara de un juego de pingpong muy rápido.-Baja el arma….

-Ron…Yo…lo apresare-Dijo un joven bajo y de cabello castaño como la arena mojada

El hombre se giro sorprendido y con las manos en jarras y con una mueca de desprecio al joven inexperto lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos asustado y contrayendo el rostro.

-¿bajo que cargos?

-Agresión- Dijo el muchacho tímidamente

-Basta Nilsson, estas amenazando a un superior.

-Yo….

Antes de darse cuenta una mujer de hermosa piel negra, brillante como la seda llego por atrás del hombre alto y delgado, lo tomo del hombro, le dio vuelta y lo puso contra el auto para seguido apretar en aquellas delgadas muñecas sus frias esposas.

-Ya está bien-Gruño-Dejen de jugar ya.

Aquella noche fue terrible, Mariska se despertaba constantemente gritando en la habitación del hospital donde la habían obligado a estar bajo observación los superiores de Helga y Ron por obvios motivos de incomodarlos y vengarse de haber amenazado a uno de los suyos sin mucha elegancia y las cosas empeoraron cuando a la mañana siguiente el hombre cabeza de balón apareció en la puerta con su típico traje negro y el cabello relamido para interrogar a la niña que se negaba a hacer ni un solo sonido después de lo ocurrido.

-Arnold-Ron se levanto y extendió su mano-No creí que te mandaran a ti después de…

-Se diferenciar mi trabajo de…-Apretó un poco la mandíbula y miro a Helga con suma tristeza-Mis asuntos personales.

-Si… y yo no-Dijo Helga levantándose del sillón que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Mariska que al sentir que Helga se marchaba la tomo de la mano con fuerza-Oye… voy a regresar en cuanto el se marche, no te voy a dejar sola.

La niña miro a Arnold con desconfianza y giro lentamente su cabeza a Helga y negó con fuerza, la tomo con su otra mano para impedir que se moviera de su lugar y coloco su rostro contra el dorso de la mano de la joven.

-Supongo que no quiere que te marches-Ron se acerco y tomo las manitas de su hija-Escucha, debemos salir para que puedan entrevistarte, es la rutina y no podemos romperla, ¿comprendes?

La niña abrió sus ojos y asintió obligándose a soltar a Helga para después mirar sus manos como si algo le faltara.

-Tu y yo debemos hablar después de la entrevista-Gruño Arnold sujetándola del brazo antes de que salieran-Te espero a las 2 en la cafetería ¿entendido?

-Tu no eres mi jefe-gruño la chica soltándose y dándole un golpe en la cabeza al chico que sonrio. Era el primer gesto que tenia con el después de tanto tiempo.


End file.
